


Bath Time

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Connor mutters as he tugs off his tie.</p>
<p>From his perch on the edge of the tub, Oliver swirls a hand through the water, testing the temperature and sending the bubbles spinning, before he stands. “You never know,” he offers. “You may like it.”</p>
<p>“Unlikely.” Connor turns to toss his shirt in the hamper and Oliver steps up behind him.</p>
<p>Tucking an arm around Connor’s midsection, Oliver pulls Connor’s back flush against his front. “It’s just a bath, Connor. Nothing too painful.”</p>
<p>“That’s what you think,” Connor grumbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/136648711063/nonny-prompt-coliver-in-a-bath-an-a-week-of)

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Connor mutters as he tugs off his tie.

From his perch on the edge of the tub, Oliver swirls a hand through the water, testing the temperature and sending the bubbles spinning, before he stands. “You never know,” he offers. “You may like it.”

“Unlikely.” Connor turns to toss his shirt in the hamper and Oliver steps up behind him.

Tucking an arm around Connor’s midsection, Oliver pulls Connor’s back flush against his front. “It’s just a bath, Connor. Nothing too painful.”

“That’s what you think,” Connor grumbles, leaning back a little against Oliver.

And it’s not the bath Connor’s objecting too. It’s the bubbles and the candles and the soft music. Oliver set all of this up just for him and it’s too much. Too much attention. Too much effort. Too much love.

Oliver presses a fond smile into Connor’s shoulder and tightens his grip to pull Connor in just a hair closer. “I promise. It’ll be nice and relaxing.”

Connor turns in Oliver’s hold. “Then why don’t you join me,” he says, growling just a little bit. “It’ll be nice and…relaxing.” Connor lets the word drag out as he slips his hand down to cup Oliver through his slacks and nips at Oliver’s jaw.

“That would be nice,” Oliver breathes out and captures Connor’s mouth once. Twice. “But I don’t think we’d both fit.”

“Hmm.” Connor peers over Oliver’s shoulder to survey the tub. “I think we would.” He sucks a line down Oliver’s throat. “We’d just have to be creative. And we both know I am very creative.”

Oliver laughs at that a bit. “That you are but let’s save that for later.”

Connor lets his forehead fall to Oliver’s shoulder with a frustrated groan. “You’re no fun.”

“I know.”

Oliver pulls back and rubs a light thumb over the dark circles under Connor’s eyes. He slips a hand down Connor’s neck to place his palm flat against Connor’s heart and feels the tension radiating through Connor’s neck and down his shoulders. Oliver’s not naive enough to think that all of Connor’s stresses will vanish with one bath but it may help a little. At least it could be a step in the right direction.

“Come on.” Oliver steps aside to nudge Connor towards the tub. “Get in there.”

Without another word of complaint - and only a small roll of his eyes - Connor dispenses with the rest of his clothing. He stands up from bending over to tug off his socks to see Oliver eyeing him slowly. “See anything you like?” Connor says with a wink.

Oliver’s grin is sly but he shakes his head. “Just get in the water.”

Once Connor has and is settled back, Oliver steps over to crouch by the edge of the tub so he and Connor are eye-to-eye. “Need anything?” Oliver asks, running a hand through Connor’s hair and letting his nails lightly scratch Connor’s scalp.

You, Connor wants to say but he just shakes his head instead and tilts his face up expectantly.

Oliver gently kisses Connor’s lips then his forehead before standing. “I’ll be back in a few minutes to check on you,” he tells Connor before flicking off the lights and swinging the bathroom door mostly closed.

So there Connor is. Stuck in a warm bath with bubbles and bath salts scenting the water and candles flickering around. The music softly drifting over from the speaker by the sink is low and almost familiar. A dreamy old tune that helps carry Connor away as he leans back and lets his eyes fall closed.

He trails an absent hand down his chest, pressing his nails in briefly so they score the skin and leave trails of red that quickly fade. Resettling his shoulders, rolling them once and then once again to help the tight muscles loosen, Connor sinks a little deeper into the water.

The song weeping out reminds him dancing with Oliver. Pulling Oliver close in that dingy bar they’d never been to before and letting their bodies sway back and forth in time with the music. How many months ago had that been? They’d blown off plans with Oliver’s friends and Connor ignored the texts from Michaela and Wes and instead wandered their neighborhood. No destination in mind, just a restless itch in their blood that could only be satisfied with something new and different.

Hearing the music pouring out, Oliver had tugged Connor into the bar. Then Connor had tugged Oliver onto the dance floor. Song after song, they danced. Connor pulling Oliver in close and whispering dirty things into his ear to see Oliver blush in the dim light. Oliver returning the favor and whispering sweet things in Connor’s to see that same blush color Connor’s cheeks.

That night, they’d walked back to their apartment with Connor’s arm around Oliver’s shoulder and Oliver’s hand tucked into one of Connor’s back pockets. They’d made love long and slow. Lingering where they normally rushed, worshiping where they normally took for granted.

The crisp autumn breeze blowing in through the open windows had chilled the air that night but in his bath Connor grows warm remembering and trails a hand down his wet stomach. He circles a hand around himself and grins a little as he strokes himself. Oliver did tell him to relax and enjoy the bath after all.

Minutes later, Oliver raps his knuckles lightly on the door and it swings open a bit. He rests a hip on the doorframe and crosses his arms. “Just checking on you,” Oliver says, notching one ankle over the other. “Everything still good?”

Connor bites back a groan as his eyes lock on Oliver’s and he holds out a hand in wordless plea.

Oliver’s brow furrows for a beat as he steps into the bathroom then, seeing Connor with himself in hand, Oliver’s face breaks in a sly grin.

“Someone is enjoying themselves,” he observes as he takes Connor’s outstretched hand and kneels down on the bathmat against the edge of the tub.

“Ollie,” Connor pleads.

“Hm.” Oliver kisses Connor’s palm and then the skin of Connor’s wrist. He then ghosts a fingertip down each of Connor’s fingers as he asks, “What have you been doing in here all alone, Connor?”

“Oliver,” Connor tries to start again but his voice breaks on the name.

“Who have you been thinking about?” Oliver asks and Connor’s back straightens at the edge in Oliver’s voice.

“You,” Connor admits. His voice is desperate and breathy and Connor could give a damn at how needy he sounds. “You, Oliver. Always you.”

“Me,” Oliver remarks conversationally as one of his hands slips below the water to join Connor’s. “What have you been thinking about me?”

Connor throws back his head when Oliver’s hand joins his and arches his hips up into their shared grip. “You - your - your mouth.”

“My mouth?”

Connor closes his eyes and nods frantically. His hand blindly cups Oliver’s cheek and Connor let’s out a whine when Oliver captures his thumb and sucks it into the warm, wet heat of Oliver’s mouth.

“Ollie,” Connor begs again. Oliver’s hand around him isn’t hard enough or fast enough. It’s too gentle and teasing. Connor needs more. He needs it all. “I need-”

“I know.” Oliver drops Connor’s thumb and Connor fists his hand in Oliver’s dress shirt to pull him closer. Oliver leans over the edge of the tub to press his forehead against Connor’s temple and the heat of his breath brushes over Connor’s cheek. “I know what you need, Connor.”

Oliver’s hand tightens and Connor bucks up into it. They move together, faster and harder, water splashes over the lip of the tub but neither of them notice.

Connor turns to try and capture Oliver’s mouth but finds Oliver’s cheek instead. He gasps and pleas, breathless and desperate, open mouth pants against Oliver’s cheek and jaw and lips. The music is drowned out by the sweeter sounds of Connor’s “Oliver” and “More” and “Please” until Oliver growls out, “Now, Connor. Now.”

Connor’s eyes blindly lock on Oliver’s and he obeys, arching up, mouth falling open with a wordless cry as he spills over Oliver’s fist into the water.

Leaning back against the tub as he catches his breath, Connor notices he still has a hand twisted around the linen of Oliver’s shirt so he pulls Oliver in by it for a lazy absent kiss that lingers. Oliver runs his hand up over Connor’s hip and chest and neck to tangle in Connor’s hair as he takes the kiss deeper.

Breaking it with a grin, Oliver tilts his head. “So, was I right?”

“About what this time?” Connor asks with a smile.

“About the bath.” Oliver drops an hand to swirl a finger through the water before taking Connor’s hand. “Did you enjoy it?”

Connor snorts out a laugh. “Most definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
